


Sempre Aqui

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [34]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Angustía, Drama, F/M, Morte de personagem, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após a morte de Gamora, pesadelos com ela ou cenários de sua morte se tornaram comuns para Peter, confundindo a mente do Senhor das Estrelas ao ponto de levá-lo a passeios sem rumo pela Benatar no meio da madrugada. Geralmente ele despertava da confusão entre realidade e sonho quando chegava ao convés, onde dolorosamente ele se lembrava que os dois costumavam observar as estrelas sozinhos à noite.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Sempre Aqui

**Author's Note:**

> A foto da capa foi publicada no instagram por "disneyholicxx". Esses atores interpretam Starmora na Disneyland de Paris. A fanart do capítulo pertence à Fennethianell.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertecem. Deixo os créditos à Marvel e a James Gunn.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Peter acordou no meio da madrugada sem lembrar o que o vinha perturbando tanto que não o deixava dormir. A última batalha tinha acabado com ele. Que batalha era mesmo? Onde? Estava com sono demais para lembrar. Olhando para o outro lado da cama não viu Gamora ao lado dele, e ainda zonzo se levantou para ir até o convés, se perguntando como podia ter se cansado tanto que se sentia até mesmo doente.

Chegando a seu destino ele despertou ao se deparar com algo diferente do que esperava. Era geralmente aqui que ele a encontrava quando um dos dois não conseguia dormir e não queria acordar o outro. Não havia ninguém lá. Peter ficou perdido por vários segundos sem conseguir lembrar o que era pesadelo e o que era real. Foi quando ele sentou na cadeira de Gamora que a realidade o atingiu como um soco, e imediatamente o deprimiu, trazendo uma dor no peito e lágrimas nos olhos.

Desde a guerra na qual derrotaram Thanos junto com os Vingadores ele acordava todas as madrugadas, e pesadelos com ela e o que aconteceu tinham se tornado comuns. E não ficava mais fácil a cada dia que passava. Eles ainda estavam na Terra, deveriam partir em breve. E depois de tantos anos, de tudo que imaginou, Peter não tinha a menor vontade de explorar seu planeta. Ele queria fazer isso, com todos os Guardiões, com ela. E agora não tinha ideia de como continuaria a liderar a equipe se sua vida parecia não ter mais propósito. A primeira pessoa que ele sempre soube que escolheria para liderar os Guardiões se algo acontecesse a ele seria Gamora, e ela não estava aqui. Ela sempre fora o coração da equipe, cuidando deles com suas necessárias repreensões em certos momentos, e com o amor enorme que ela nem sabia que tinha.

O Senhor das Estrelas lamentou quando ouviu passos e percebeu que tinha atraído alguém com seu choro. Tudo que desejava agora é que não fossem Rocket ou Drax, apesar do quão compreensivos todos estavam sendo uns com os outros agora.

\- Peter? – A voz de Mantis o chamou baixinho, e os passos suaves da irmã mais nova pararam ao lado dele.

Não impediu quando Mantis tocou o topo de sua cabeça. Ela ficou em silêncio por mais tempo que o normal e inspirou fundo, com uma nota de sofrimento em sua voz.

\- Eu sinto muito – foi tudo que ela disse.

\- Eu acordei exausto em mais uma sessão de insônia – Peter começou, mantendo o tom baixo – E quando cheguei eu me lembrei que ela não está aqui.

Peter se levantou e olhou a sala vazia. Mantis o olhou em silêncio. Nada poderia consolar aquela dor.

\- Não faça isso, por favor – Peter pediu quando lembrou da tendência de Mantis a usar seus poderes para fazê-los se sentirem melhor quando algo os entristecia.

\- Como eu posso ajudar você? – Ela questionou.

Peter percebeu a mesma tristeza e um princípio de choro na voz dela, e não era só por ele, Mantis não o estava tocando agora.

\- Eu... – ele tentou respirar – Eu sou o líder dessa equipe. Eu é que devia perguntar isso a vocês.

\- Você sabe o que ela diria se o ouvisse dizer isso.

\- Eu sei, eu sei – murmurou, se permitindo chorar novamente.

O abraço no qual Mantis o envolveu era uma prova do quanto ela havia crescido nos anos com eles, e Gamora tinha sido tão importante nisso. Mantis confiava muito em Drax e Gamora. Ela amava todos os Guardiões, mas Drax e Gamora eram quase como mentores para ela. Peter abraçou a irmã de volta, sentindo-a chorar ainda mais agora. Não havia palavras capazes de cosolar isso, ou qualquer futuro promissor capaz de curar a dor que sentiam.

Peter se assustou por um instante quando sentiu a mão de Drax em seu ombro, a de Nebulosa no outro, ouviu o _Eu sou Groot_ mais triste que o jovem já dissera em sua vida acompanhado de choro, e a pata de Rocket segurar sua perna. Não os escutou chegando e não perguntou se o tinham ouvido. Nenhum deles disse nada. E Peter estava grato, tão grato, mas não tentou falar nada. Nenhum deles precisava de palavras agora.

******

_\- Ele não!! – Gamora gritou quando automaticamente Peter apontou o blaster para o rosto de Thanos – Você prometeu – ela chorou em desespero, dor e todas as piores sensações que já sentira em sua vida._

_\- Você espera demais dele, filha – Thanos falou cinicamente, e tudo que Gamora queria fazer agora era rasgar o titã em pedaços com toda a ira digna da assassina mais perigosa da galáxia._

_Por alguns segundos ela assistiu Peter ficar indeciso, viu dor, confusão e pânico oscilarem em seus olhos claros, e finalmente ele abaixou o blaster na direção dela. Para ela foi como levar uma facada no peito ver a dor terrível no olhar dele quando fez isso._

_\- Eu disse pra ir pela direita – a voz de Peter tremeu com o choro._

_\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo – Gamora lhe disse, com a voz trêmula pelo mesmo motivo que ele, lamentando infinitamente por não ter dito isso a ele mais vezes todos os dias._

_\- Eu também te amo._

_Uma das coisas que Peter jamais imaginou em sua vida é que dizer essas palavras a ela doeria tanto ao ponto de se tornar uma dor física. E ele sabia que se estivessem sozinhos na paz e no silêncio de seu quarto na Benatar ele diria muito mais, falaria de mil formas o quanto a amava, falaria mais uma vez do ser maravilhoso que ela sempre foi, e de alguma forma a convenceria a dançar com ele. O que mais lhe importava na vida estava agora a um passo de ser arrancado dele para sempre, e Peter preferia morrer ao ter que fazer isso._

_Gamora sabia que em uma situação normal ele falaria muito mais sobre isso, lhe mostraria aquele sorriso encantador que sempre a fazia se derreter por dentro, e provavelmente a convenceria a dançar com ele, e enquanto isso lhe diria mais uma vez do quanto ele era feliz por tê-la em sua vida, e falaria com as palavras mais lindas do ser maravilhoso que ela era. Uma única frase, curta e simples, dificultada pelas lágrimas, era a prova da dor imensa que Peter estava sentindo. E se ela morresse hoje ou não, jamais perdoaria Thanos por isso._

_Ela estava prestes a implorar novamente que ele fizesse isso rápido, mas ela o viu segurar o gatilho e o olhou profundamente por alguns segundos, pela última vez. Se o seu Senhor das Estrelas era a última coisa que ela veria, ela partiria dessa vida em paz, por mais dura e cruel que tivesse sido em vários momentos. Ela estava feliz por conhecer os Guardiões, estava grata por ser parte deles, orgulhosa por quanto cada um deles cresceu nos anos juntos, e o que sentia por ter pertencido novamente a algum lugar, por cada dia que ela foi cuidada e amada por todos eles, especialmente por Peter, era algo grande demais para caber em palavras. Ela queria ver Groot crescer, queria ver Rocket se tornando um ser mais gentil a cada batalha que passavam, por mais que ele tentasse esconder isso, queria ver Mantis aprendendo a lidar com o universo além de Ego, queria ver Drax superar seu passado e ser cada dia mais feliz, queria continuar observando as estrelas abraçada a Peter todas as noites enquanto ele afagava seu cabelo e a olhava com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já viu, e os dois conversavam sobre inúmeras coisas. Gamora queria viver mais do que nunca._

_A zehoberi viu Peter tentar puxar o gatilho três vezes sem sucesso. A dor torturante no olhar dele acabava com ela, apesar do quão nublada sua visão já estava pelas lágrimas. Gamora piscou para limpar os olhos enquanto ainda tinha tempo, queria vê-lo quando o momento chegasse. Como ela disse quando enfrentaram Ronan anos antes, estaria grata por morrer assim. Travou seu olhar com o dele por um último instante, acenou lenta e positivamente com a cabeça para encorajá-lo, e ouviu Peter emitir um grito de agonia e desespero quando ele finalmente puxou o gatilho._

_Gamora queria falar com ele com o que restava de sua consciência, dizer a ele que ela estava em paz e que ficaria bem, que ele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu com ela, e que ele conseguiria seguir em frente. Mas o tiro no peito prendeu sua voz na garganta._

_Peter a viu tentar sorrir antes dos olhos castanhos se fecharem e a cabeça dela pender para baixo enquanto o sangue manchava suas roupas. Ele ignorou os gritos e ameaças de Thanos. Se o titã queria matá-lo, que o fizesse. O restante da equipe teria tempo de fugir enquanto isso. Peter sabia que devia ficar firme, devia continuar por eles, mas ele não era tão forte quando sua Gamora, ele nunca teria a coragem que ela teve até o último segundo de sua vida. Atirou seu blaster para longe com um grito frustrado, se atrevendo a aumentar a ira de Thanos quando se abaixou ao lado do corpo da segunda mulher que mais amou na vida e a abraçou com força como se seu choro desesperado pudesse reverter o que ele fez ou deixá-lo partir junto com ela._

******

Peter sentou-se com um grito, vendo que ela não estava a seu lado na cama. Não lutou contra as lágrimas quando seu coração se contorceu de pânico. Ele não aguentava mais isso, não era capaz de continuar suportando o mundo sem ela. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos tentando se acalmar. Ele precisava encontrar um rumo em tudo isso. A equipe precisava dele.

Cambaleou quando se levantou, ainda muito cansado da batalha contra os Soberanos horas atrás. Sua mente exausta e já suficientemente machucada se recusava a esclarecer o que era real ou não, e saiu de seu quarto andando sem rumo pela nave, não indo direto à cabine de pilotagem como normalmente faria. Ele não queria constatar em mais uma de muitas vezes que Gamora não estava lá e nunca mais estaria. Ele sabia que não a havia matado, que seu pesadelo era resultado de sua dor, mas não o apavorara menos por isso.

Peter andou por todos os cômodos vazios da nave, com seu coração mais disparado a cada cômodo vazio. Por um instante ele não sabia o que fazer, precisava pôr a cabeça no lugar, talvez ouvir seu zune enquanto olhava as estrelas, por menos que viesse ouvindo música ultimamente. Então ele caminhou para o convés, e achou que nunca deu um suspiro mais aliviado quando sua mente finalmente despertou. Gamora o ouviu, e no mesmo instante se levantou da cadeira dele quando se virou e o viu chorar, trazendo com ela o cobertor que tinha em volta dos ombros.

\- Graças a Deus... – ele murmurou no ombro dela quando Gamora o abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos.

\- Peter...

\- Eu...

\- Você pode falar – ela respondeu baixinho beijando o rosto dele – O que aconteceu?

Peter só a amou ainda mais quando ela o abraçou, deixando-o chorar e falando com ele na voz mais doce que já ouvira de alguém.

\- Querido, vamos pra outro lugar – ela falou, gentilmente o soltando e segurando sua mão.

Peter assentiu e a deixou guiá-lo até a sala de estar da nave, onde costumavam jogar cartas e traçar os planos das missões e viagens. Gamora aumentou o tamanho do sofá retrátil e o fez se deitar com ela ali, puxando duas almofadas para apoiarem a cabeça e colocando o cobertor sobre eles. Secou as lágrimas dele e acariciou seu rosto.

\- Ei – falou suavemente – Meu Senhor das Estrelas, você está bem?

Peter respirou por alguns instantes. Sentira tanta falta disso! Dela dizendo que ele era _seu_ Senhor das Estrelas.

\- Estamos realmente acordados?

\- Sim, eu garanto a você. Eu não conseguia dormir, muita coisa pra pensar. Você parecia exausto, eu não quis te acordar. Me desculpe por isso.

\- Eu não quero mais dormir. Cada vez fica pior.

\- Você precisa dormir. Quanto menos dormirmos mais vai demorar pra nos recuperarmos de tudo isso. Mas se você me disser o que viu podemos falar sobre isso, e fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Gamora não o repreendeu quando novas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos verdes antes de Peter finalmente lhe dizer.

\- Eu puxei o gatilho. Ele não impediu. O seu olhar pra mim era tão real. O seu sangue nas minhas mãos era tão real. Eu acordei achando que eu estava segurando você de verdade.

A expressão dela se contraiu em tristeza e sentiu seus próprios olhos umedecerem, lembrando que quando morreu em Vormir tudo que ela queria em seus últimos segundos era ele.

\- Meu amor – falou baixinho acariciando o rosto de seu terráqueo – Venha aqui.

Gamora o puxou novamente para ela e enredou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos, massageando os fios carinhosamente.

\- Quando eu caí em Vormir... Tudo que eu queria era você.

O choro de Peter ficou mais alto por um segundo e ele envolveu os braços em volta dela firmemente.

\- Desculpe... Me desculpe. Você já sofreu tanto, Mora...

\- Peter, o que eu passei de forma alguma diminui o que você sente. Nossas vidas agora são uma só. Se você sente dor, eu sinto a mesma coisa, e sei que o contrário também. Vamos encontrar um jeito de passar por isso juntos. Vamos ficar bem. Eu amo você mais do que tudo e é a única coisa em que eu quero que você se concentre agora.

Ele estremeceu algumas vezes enquanto tentava se acalmar e lentamente suas lágrimas cessaram. Gamora continuou a abraçá-lo e acariciar seu cabelo até que ele estivesse totalmente tranquilo.

Peter estava inclinado sobre ela enquanto a abraçava, o rosto escondido em seu ombro. Conforme os segundos passavam, a respiração dele ficava mais lenta e o coração mais estável. Gamora o segurou mais firme e inverteu suas posições, sem se afastar dele, conseguindo finalmente encará-lo e secar as lágrimas restantes em seu rosto.

\- Nós estamos bem, e vamos continuar bem agora – lhe disse baixinho – Eu amo você, e nós vamos ficar bem aqui, dormindo ou acordados, até você estar bem. Eu vou cuidar de você como você cuidou de mim em cada noite que acordei com pesadelos antes de tudo isso acontecer.

Ela sentiu que teve uma vitória quando Peter finalmente sorriu para ela, apesar dos olhos vermelhos.

\- Eu te amo tanto – ele falou.

\- E eu você – ela sorriu de volta, apoiando-se no peito dele para alcançar seus lábios e beijá-los demoradamente.

\- Eu não mereço você.

\- Você é um homem de honra, que nos guiou pra salvar a galáxia três vezes, e que sempre fez a coisa certa e cuidou da nossa família apesar de todas coisas difíceis que passou. Você merece ser feliz, e eu garanto que amor nunca vai lhe faltar, especialmente vindo de mim.

\- Eu acho que o universo me ama.

Ele finalmente sorriu como deveria ser, o sorriso Peter Quill que ela tanto amava, e Gamora teve que sorrir junto e rir baixinho.

\- Eu te amo muito – sussurrou contra os lábios dele antes de beijá-lo novamente – E pretendo nunca mudar isso.

A mão dele em suas costas subiu para acariciar o cabelo dela, e Gamora se acomodou no peito dele, seu lugar favorito para dormir.

\- Vamos fazer algo pra ajudar com isso.

\- Se algum de nós levantar no meio da noite sem o outro, podemos deixar um bilhete preso na porta – Peter sugeriu.

\- Isso é uma boa ideia.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

\- Bem? – Ela perguntou.

\- Agora sim. Mesmo.

Peter a sentiu sorrir e mais nada era necessário, até que os movimentos de Gamora indicaram que ela ameaçava levantar. Ele ia perguntar o que havia de errado quando se surpreendeu ao ouvi-la abrir a God Slayer, cujo som metálico ecoou pela sala, então ele entendeu o que ela tinha escutado quando ouviu os passos de Rocket, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Thor e até Nebulosa se afastando, ou melhor, correndo, para o mais distante possível da porta fechada da sala. Peter riu.

\- Isso ainda funciona? Mesmo que saibam que você não vai realmente matar ninguém.

\- Eu os eduquei bem – ela sorriu.

Ele riu novamente.

\- Acho que _‘Eu os treinei bem pra reconhecer o som de uma ameaça’_ seria a colocação mais adequada.

Gamora riu junto com ele.

\- Você sabe. É nosso segredo, mas no fim das contas você é a autoridade nessa nave.

Ela riu outra vez enquanto guardava sua espada retrátil e se enroscava nele novamente.

\- Não parece segredo pra mim, mas vou deixar você pensar isso.

Peter riu, ambos sabiam que não era segredo para ninguém que Gamora era a “mãe” da casa na Benatar.

\- Eles estão preocupados com você – ela falou.

\- E como você.

\- Podemos nos preocupar com isso pela manhã. Aqui está confortável e quente.

\- Está ótimo pra mim.

\- Pra mim também.

Os afagos suaves e as respirações lentas os levaram dessa vez para sonhos bem mais tranquilos e felizes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
